Gossip Poudlard
by blupou
Summary: Vous ne me connaissez pas, et pourtant je connais tout sur vous.Potins, rumeurs et vérités, rien ne m'échappe. Je connais la vie de chaque résident à Poudlard dans les moindre détails, et je m'apprête à vous les révéler.
1. prologue

_c'est ma première fanfiction._

_**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages (sauf Gossip Poudlard) ainsi que l'univers appartient à JKR._

_Cette fanfiction contient de nombreux personnages. Je ne sais pas avec quelle régularité je vais poster mes chapitres, cela dépendra de mon inspiration ( et peut-être de vos suggestion de potins ^^)._

* * *

><p>Vous ne savez rien sur moi, ni mon nom, ni mon visage, pourtant, je connais tout sur vous, jusqu'à vos plus intimes secrets, jusqu'à vos actions les plus honteuses, celles que vous voudriez oublier ou cacher à tout le monde. Peut-être m'avez-vous déjà croisé dans un des nombreux couloirs de Poudlard, vous m'avez même peut-être déjà adressé la parole ou tout simplement aperçu dans la grande salle, mais vous ne devinerez jamais qui je suis, moi, le colporteur de ragot de Poudlard. Je dis colporteur, mais je suis peut-être une fille, vous n'en saurez rien. Aujourd'hui, je vous révèle les potins, les rumeurs et la vérité sur toutes les personnes de Poudlard, du simple élève au directeur, de la profondeur des cachots à la hauteur de la tour d'astronomie. Je connais chacun de vous, aussi bien vos goût, votre personnalité, que votre vie, routinière ou parsemée de rebondissements, d'aventures, d'expériences uniques.<p>

Vous connaissez tous Harry Potter, le survivant, le balafré, ce garçon qui ressemble à son père avec les yeux de sa mère, l'ennemi juré de Draco Malfoy, le garçon de la prophétie, l'orphelin, le seul espoir du monde sorcier pour anéantir, un jour, Lord Voldemort. Vous avez eu vent de sa relation superficielle avec Cho Chang, de sa relation avec Ginny Weasley, et vous connaissez par cœur ses aventures visant à repousser le Lord et à faire régner la justice sur le monde sorcier, tout en sauvant les siens. Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer ce qu'il a fait durant ses six premières années à Poudlard. La pierre philosophale, Touffu, la chambre des secrets et le basilic, le sauvetage de Buck et de Sirius Black, le tournois des trois sorciers qui s'est vu rajouté un quatrième participant n'ayant pas l'âge légal de participation, l'escapade au ministère, le vol du faux médaillon de Salazar serpentard dans la caverne avec Albus Dumbledore...bref, vous connaissez tout ceci. Mais le connaissez-vous vraiment ? Oui, me diriez-vous, vous connaissez son enfance, sa déception quant au comportement de son père, son sentiment d'abandon lors de sa cinquième année, sa rage contre lui-même d'avoir laissé mourir Cédric Diggory puis, son parrain, Sirius Black, sa peur des détraqueurs, son obstination, sa haine envers Malfoy et Snape, son habitude à s'attirer des ennuis...Mais connaissez vous ses plus sombres secrets ? Le moindre de ses rêves ? Ses relations amoureuses cachées ? Ce qu'il faisait, parfois, seul dans les couloirs, la nuit, sous sa cape d'invisibilité ? Saviez-vous, par exemple, qu'il retournait souvent dans la chambre des secrets pour laisser exploser sa rage ? Ou encore, qu'il ne détestait pas Draco Malfoy ? Je vous épate n'est-ce pas ? Et je connais tous les détails de la vie de chaque personne séjournant à Poudlard.

Vous devez vous demander comment je sais tout cela ? C'est simple, je dispose de nombreux moyens. Des indics, tout d'abord, des gens qui laissent trainer leurs oreilles un peu partout dans le château, en quête de potins croustillants. Ces indics m'envoient ce qu'ils ont découvert par hibou. D'ailleurs, si, vous aussi, vous avez des informations plus ou moins confidentielles sur les habitants de Poudlard, professeur, élève, fantôme, créature magique, concierge ou tableau..., je vous conseille de me les envoyer. Rendez-vous à la volière, prenez n'importe quel hibou et envoyez votre parchemin à Gossip Poudlard. Tous les hiboux sauront me trouver. Ah oui, j'allais oublier, j'aime aussi les potins sur les habitants de Pré-au-Lard ou du ministère, M. Ollivander, Fudge ou Mme Rosmerta ont des vies passionnantes, vous savez ? Ensuite, je laisse trainer, moi même, mes oreilles un peu partout, même si je reste, en général, dans « mon bureau à potins » comme j'aime appeler la pièce où j'entrepose toutes les informations sur la vie des gens, ainsi que mon matériel pour surveiller chaque poudlardien, comme je les appelle. J'ai des miroirs magiques qui sont reliés à un autre miroir dans le château et qui renvoient l'image de ce qui se passe devant le miroir jumeau. Très pratique, si je puis dire. Je possède, aussi, tout un stock d'oreilles à rallonges que j'ai améliorées d'un sort d'invisibilité très utile. Bref, je possède tout un attirail qui me permet de connaître tout sur vous dans les moindres détails et de vérifier chaque rumeur. Et il s'en passe des choses à Poudlard !

Inutile de devenir paranoïaque, de détruire tous les miroirs, de lancer à tout bout de champs des sorts d'insonorisation, de désillusion ou je ne sais quoi, inutile de vous retourner tous les deux pas pour vérifier si vous êtes suivi puisque vous ne verrez rien, ou de ne plus bouger de votre salle commune par crainte de faire un faux pas, inutile de suspendre vos activités illicites que je connais, sans doute, déjà. J'aurai toujours le moyen de vous espionner.

Je vous le disais, aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de vous révéler, et rien qu'à vous, tous les potins, les rumeurs et les vérités sur toutes les personnes connues ou peu connues de Poudlard, voire pré-au-Lard.

Précision pour vous, chers amateurs et chères amatrices de ragot, le célèbre Harry Potter est en septième année et contrairement à ce que vous pensez surement, Albus Dumbledore est toujours un grand amateur de bonbon aux citrons et ses yeux bleus pétillent toujours autant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

Bisous bisous

Gossip Poudlard.

* * *

><p><em>Toute critique constructive, encouragement ou suggestion de potins est a écrire en cliquant sur le bouton en dessous! =)<em>


	2. Le scandale Zabini

_**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est les rumeurs. Je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cette fiction._

_Info: je ne regarde pas Gossip Girl, c'est ma soeur qui m'en a parlé et j'avoue m'être inspirée du principe pour cette fiction._

_désolé pour la longue attente mais rien n'est encore écrit et j'ai beaucoup de boulot en ce moment ( avec le bac blanc qui arrive et tout...). Et en plus, je n'arrive pas à écrire lorsque je n'ai pas d'inspiration...Il a fallu que je m'ennuie en SVT pour vous écrire le début de ce scandale^^!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Dans les profondeurs des cachots, dans la mystérieuse et sombre salle commune des serpentards, a lieu le scandale le plus important depuis cette dernière décennie. Un scandale qui remue les hautes sphères de la société sorcière poudlardienne, un scandale qui met en émoi monsieur Draco Malfoy, un scandale qui dégoûte miss Pansy Parkinson, un scandale, encore, que messieurs Goyle et Crabbe ne comprennent pas, un scandale, enfin, qui comble d'horreur monsieur Théodore Nott.<p>

Monsieur Blaise Zabini ne serait pas un sang pur. Comment cela serait-il possible, me direz-vous ? Qui a lancé une telle absurdité ? Comment cela se fait-il que vous n'ayez pas été au courant plus tôt de cette information si primordiale ?

J'imagine bien votre indignation, vos profondes interrogations, votre nette déception et vos nombreuses protestations. Eh bien, mesdames et messieurs, calmez vos ardeurs, je m'empresserai de répondre à vos questions. Mais avant cela, essayez d'imaginer l'ambiance qui règne, désormais, dans la salle commune de ces chers verts et argents, essayez de vous représenter l'agitation malsaine, le malaise suspicieux que cette rumeur suscite chez les fourbes, ambitieux et nobles serpentards...Chez ces êtres toujours surs d'eux, toujours hautains, si condescendants, si respectueux des règles et des idéologies des nobles familles sorcières, qui, subitement, ne savent plus sur quel pied danser avec l'un d'entre eux. Ils ne peuvent se risquer à exclure Blaise Zabini. S'il est un sang pur, les représailles de sa noble famille italienne sorcière seront terribles et ils devront se combler de déshonneur en leur présentant des excuses, en se comportant comme de parfaits Gryffondors (ou Poufsouffles, suivant les versions). Par contre, si, comme le répand la rumeur, Blaise Zabini est un sang impur, un sang-mêlé, il vaut mieux, pour tous les sangs purs, de l'isoler, de laisser ce dernier traîner avec la vermine due à son rang. Après tout, l'un des premiers principes que l'on inculpe aux jeunes aristocrates sorciers est bien de ne pas se mélanger avec quiconque n'est pas d'origine pure et traîner avec eux peut être passible de déshéritage, la plus grande peur de ces enfants, élevés dans la soie et l'or.

Bref, même si cette rumeur n'est pas sortie des dortoirs aux rideaux vert bouteille, elle a fait un grand tapage et, pour un observateur averti, il est aisé de remarquer le trouble de cette maison, qui, d'habitude, possède un don pour la dissimulation de ses émotions. Evidemment, ce trouble n'a été, semble-t-il, remarqué que par le directeur de cette école, Albus Dumbledore, par le directeur des serpentards, Severus Snape, et par moi-même... et aussi par quelques informateurs dont je tairais l'identité par souci évident de confidentialité.

Ça y est, après ces présentations nécessaires, je suis disposée à répondre à vos interrogations. Je suppose que vous vous demandez tous qui a savamment lancé cette rumeur ? Et dans quel but ? L'identité de cette personne m'est encore inconnue. Il se trouve qu'une rumeur part souvent d'une parole en l'air qu'une autre personne retient et interprète à sa façon. Cette dernière donne son point de vue à une autre, encore, qui l'enfle, la déforme et la répète à deux autres personnes qui le répètent encore à d'autres...bref...c'est une rumeur, et comme toutes les rumeurs, elle se répand si rapidement qu'il est très difficile de se souvenir qui l'a lancée, d'autant plus que la personne qui a énoncé la parole à l'origine du scandale ne se souvient, en général, même plus de ce qu'il a dit. C'est souvent un véritable casse-tête que l'on ne résout jamais. Dans quel but pouvons-nous émettre une telle chose ? Là, j'ai plusieurs suppositions que soupçonnent sûrement de nombreux serpentards. Si cet émetteur, appelons un chat, un chat, n'est pas un serpentard, il y a de fortes chances pour que ce soit dans le but de déstabiliser cette maison tant honnie.

Mais, si c'est un serpentard, tout se complique, et c'est là que mon passe-temps favori, à savoir guetter le moindre scandale alléchant comme celui-ci, devient intéressant. Si l'émetteur est un serpentard, donc, ce peut être une attaque directe contre Blaise Zabini. Sachant que cette maison, sous une apparence de bonne entente, de courtoisie polie et de respect envers les plus riches et les plus nobles, multiplie les coups bas, aussi bien envers les autres poudlardien qu'envers les autres serpentards. Le chantage, les menaces, l'espionnage, la médisance et les regards suspects font parti du quotidien serpentard. Quotidien et formation. Un serpentard qui ne maîtrise pas ces fondamentaux n'est pas digne d'en être un. Bref. Donc, dans ce cas, le fourbe joue une comédie remarquable car pas un sang pur ne se distingue par une réaction suspecte face à cette rumeur.

Et la rumeur est lancée à point nommé. En effet, qui ignore que Blaise Zabini, comme les autres sangs purs, en fait, rejoindra, à la fin de l'année, les rangs de Voldemort ? Et ce scandale remet en doute l'une des règles fondamentales de sélection pour être mangemort. Bon, soit, le Lord noir accepte aussi des sang-mêlé assoiffés de pouvoirs et de reconnaissance...Mais voilà, Blaise suit la volonté de sa mère, qui adhère totalement aux idées du seigneur des ténèbres, son père ayant disparu dans de mystérieuses conditions, mais ne montre pas un enthousiasme aussi débordant que miss Parkinson face à son futur statut de mangemort. Et c'est de là que partent de nombreux soupçons sur sa réelle motivation. Evidemment, personne n'énonce ses doutes, les serpentards savent modérer leurs émotions... mais on attend, quand même, d'un futur mangemort, un sourire machiavélique par ci ou par là à l'annonce d'une joyeuse tuerie moldue, ou un signe intéressé lorsqu'un vert et argent s'attaque à un sang-de-bourbe...

Mais Blaise Zabini est toujours resté en retrait, affichant un air éternellement impassible... la discrétion même... Et il se pourrait donc qu'un serpentard lambda, doutant de sa loyauté et craignant une trahison de sa part envers son cher mage noir, ait lancé la rumeur de l'impureté de Zabini, dans le but de l'éliminer de la liste, déterminée dès la naissance, des futurs mangemorts. Ou alors, il s'agit, tout simplement, d'un serpentard qui a une dent particulière contre lui, en souvenir d'une farce malsaine particulièrement peu appréciée. Et les serpents frappent souvent fort et là où ça fait mal, quand la vengeance se veut particulièrement pénible. Dans tous les cas, l'émetteur est un maître dans la fourberie, la comédie et la manigance.

Comment cette rumeur se trouve-t-elle peut-être fondée ? C'est simple. Il se trouve, et j'espère que je ne vous apprends rien, que la mère de Blaise Zabini était une très belle femme. La peau halée, les yeux d'un noir profond souligné de sourcils fins, de longs cheveux ébène qui cascadent en boucles soyeuses sur ses épaules, une taille de guêpe, des hanches voluptueuses...bref, tout ce qu'un homme peut trouver de désirable chez une telle femme. Elle était, en plus, plutôt riche et de noble lignée, une certaine famille Baboli, noble famille sorcière africano-italienne de sang-pur.

Mais voilà, elle avait beaucoup de succès et elle a aimé de nombreux hommes. Elle a enchaîné, l'un après l'autre, sept mariages et ses sept maris sont morts dans des conditions assez floues, additionnant leur fortune à celle de leurs prédécesseurs. Et on ne connait pas bien ces sept époux et leurs origines, si ce n'est qu'ils se ressemblaient tous : ils étaient noirs, aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs...rien qui pourrait dire lequel était le véritable père de Blaise. Et c'est là qu'est le cœur du problème. Si sa mère attribue son fils à Monsieur Zabini, son dernier mari en date, mort peu après les deux ans de Blaise, rien n'atteste de cette affirmation. Et Madame Zabini n'a pas épousé que des sang-purs. Elle choisissait ses maris en fonction du physique et de leur fortune, les séduisait, les épousait, et les faisait, on suppose, assassiner. D'autant plus, que le mariage entre la mère de Blaise et son, soi-disant, père, est postérieur à la conception du serpentard. Donc, tout porte à croire qu'il est de l'ancien mari, un sang-mêlé fortuné. A moins qu'il ne soit bien de monsieur Zabini, sachant qu'ils se sont rencontrés avant le mariage. Et là, mystère, aucune preuve de filiation ou de non filiation n'existe, mes espions au ministère ont vérifiés. Il a fallu donc, qu'un petit malin se saisisse de l'affaire et murmure ces doutes dans l'oreille attentive d'un bavard en quête de sujets alléchants sur lequel discourir.

Les serpentards tentent, évidemment, d'étouffer l'affaire dans l'obscurité de leur salle commune. Il ne faudrait, quand même pas que ce scandale s'ébruite et ne devienne une affaire d'état. S'il ne s'agit que d'une simple rumeur, les serpentards, l'aristocratie sorcière, les sang-purs seraient ridiculisés. Néanmoins, la rumeur est assez dérangeante pour que, si elle parvient à l'oreille d'un adulte influant au ministère, elle atteigne ce stade.

Quant à Blaise Zabini, eh bien, il nie cette impureté d'une mine dégoûté quand on lui pose la question, mais reste la plupart du temps en retrait, refusant de se mettre encore plus en avant.

Un jour, peut-être, nous aurons le fin mot de l'histoire. Je vous tiens au courant !

Bisous bisous

Gossip Poudlard.

* * *

><p><em>Review? =)<em>


	3. Le pourquoi de la rumeur

_**disclaimer**: tous les personnages ainsi que les lieux sont à J.K.R._

_note de l'auteur: désolée pour le gros retard mais mes périodes d'inspiration sont assez chaotiques. Dans tous les cas, voici un nouveau chapitre. Un peu classique, je sais, mais bon..._

* * *

><p>J'ai enfin réussi à faire parler ce bon vieux Barnabas Le Follet, pour, j'espère, votre plus grand plaisir. Ça n'a pas été facile de le détourner de sa détermination stupide, à savoir, faire danser les trolls. J'ai du lui promettre de faire venir un nouveau troll dans sa tapisserie pour qu'il daigne me rapporter les conversations qu'il a entendu. Ainsi, j'ai de nouveaux ragots croustillants à vous raconter, dont un qui, une fois les autres pièces du puzzle assemblées, devrait vous intéresser au plus haut point.<p>

Vous souvenez-vous du scandale qui avait terni la réputation de Blaise Zabini ? Bien sur que vous vous en souvenez, c'était il n'y a pas si longtemps...Eh bien, figurez-vous que je sais, enfin, qui a lancé cette rumeur et pourquoi. Je vois déjà vos regards avides se dépêcher de parcourir ces quelques lignes afin de satisfaire votre insatiable curiosité que j'ai dû éveiller. Mais avant, je dois vous prévenir, je ne sais toujours pas si Zabini est vraiment pur ou pas. Et ne me regardez pas avec ces yeux déçus, je vous avais dit qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de sa filiation ! Alors, il ne vous reste plus qu'à choisir entre croire la rumeur ou croire Blaise. De toute façon, l'affaire s'est quelque peu tassée.

Les gens se lassent tellement vite des potins, je vous jure ! Et pourtant, il y a une chose passionnante et beaucoup plus intelligente à faire lorsqu'une rumeur est lancée, c'est de remonter jusqu'à sa source. Non pas en demandant à telle personne : « qui t'as dit cela ? » et après aller interroger de la même manière la personne dénoncée, mais en remettant dans l'ordre différentes conversations que vous avez entendu ou qu'on vous a rapporté. A la fin, vous avez à votre disposition un tas de petits secrets sur chaque personne autour de vous et vous pouvez aisément émettre des hypothèses quant à celui qui aurait lancé la rumeur. Vous me direz : « hypothèse, hypothèse, rien n'est moins sûr ! » et vous seriez déçu car, en me lisant, vous cherchez, en quelque sorte, la captivante vérité. Rassurez-vous, j'ai tout vérifié et il s'avère que ce que je m'apprête à vos révéler n'est que la pure et stricte vérité.

Bien. Revenons à ce pourquoi vous me lisez : la conversation de Barnabas Le Follet et le fin mot du scandale Zabini. Comment puis-je vous raconter cela...par le début ? Non...ce ne serait pas assez...excitant. Peut-être que si je vous disais qui a lancé la rumeur...oui...cela peut être un bon commencement. Eh bien, figurez vous que j'étais bien loin du compte quand je disais que ce serait peut-être un serpentard qui a lancé le scandale pour déstabiliser Blaise Zabini. Oh, c'est bien un serpentard...mais avec un gryffondor. Je vois les lettres du mot « QUI ? » se former dans vos yeux. Eh bien...devinez donc ! Allez ! Ce n'est pas si difficile... Je suis sûre que vous avez deviné. Quand je vous dis serpentard, vous pensez obligatoirement au prince de cette maison, j'ai nommé le méprisant Draco Malfoy, non ? Bien. Et gryffondor...non, ne me dite pas Colin Crivey. Je sais très bien que vous pensez au héros du monde sorcier, au survivant, à celui-qui-a-survécu-et-a-intérêt-à-botter-les-fesses-de-ce-mégalomane-de-mage-noir...bref, à Harry Potter.

Pourquoi, me direz-vous, ces deux jeunes gens, ennemis officiellement déclarés, se seraient-ils associés pour lancer cette rumeur ? C'est là que j'avais tout faux en vous disant que c'était une attaque contre Zabini. Il était juste la personne qu'il fallait, celui qui était là et qui, du fait de ses origines douteuses, a permis l'expression à haute voix des doutes qu'il suscitait et cette remise en question servait utilement à nos deux protagonistes. Bref. Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy sont secrètement en couple et étaient sur le point d'être découverts. Je vois vos yeux s'écarquiller de surprise, votre mâchoire prête à se décrocher... Vous criez au scandale ? À la calomnie ? Au mensonge grotesque ? Et vous avez raison. Cela m'a aussi paru très improbable au début. Mais, en fait, c'est assez...logique...quand on connait toute l'histoire, bien évidemment...

Mais comment en sont-ils venus à s'aimer ? C'est là que ce cher Barnabas intervient. Il a intercepté la conversation qui a été le commencement de tout. La voici :

C'était vers la fin de la sixième année. Vous savez bien qu'Harry Potter passait son temps à espionner et à suspecter ce cher Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous savez aussi qu'il avait découvert que notre blondinet disparaissait fréquemment dans la salle sur demande. Bon...c'est un bon début. C'était donc en rejoignant la salle des objets cachés pour travailler sur l'armoire à disparaître que Draco eut la surprise de découvrir la porte de la salle sur demande entrouverte... Méfiant de nature, il l'ouvrit discrètement, juste assez pour pouvoir passer, baguette à la main. Il aperçut, alors, avec une certaine surprise, le survivant échevelé, les yeux rougis, en train de renverser tout ce qu'il trouvait. Notre serpentard entreprit donc de se cacher pour écouter les propos d'apparence inintelligible de son ennemi. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait surprendre l'espoir du monde sorcier en pleine crise de colère. Et là, le choc. Petit Pote Potter en avait marre d'être « le héros », « le survivant »... Draco découvrit un Potter mélancolique, apeuré par son avenir, en colère contre Dumbledore qui, soi-disant, le manipule, un Potter complexé et en manque de confiance en lui. Bref...pas du tout le héros à la grosse tête qui parade avec sa cicatrice pour montrer au monde entier qu'il est exceptionnel qu'il avait imaginé. En fait, s'il osait se l'avouer, il se rendrait compte qu'il avait jugé le binoclard très hâtivement. C'était Potter, il ne l'avait pas traité comme se doit d'être respecté un Malfoy, et, en plus, il était un foutu gryffondor, donc, c'était un péteux fini. Telle avait été sa pensée quand il l'avait croisé la première fois chez Madame Guipure.

Bon, bref. Draco cligna des yeux, encore un peu ahuri et sortit. Sauf qu'il claqua la porte et que Potter sursauta. Barnabas vit alors le survivant sortir en trombe, le visage déformé par une vive rage et courir après un Malfoy choqué, qui s'en allait...en traînant des pieds. Il fut, alors, aisé de deviner que le survivant le rattrapa rapidement, le plaqua contre le mur et déversa toute sa hargne sur le blond serpentard. Heureusement pour lui, Draco reprit du poil d'hippogriffe, se dégagea de la poigne, plutôt malingre, du gryffondor et ricana :

- peut-être que j'écoute aux portes, Potty, mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais pleurnicher dans la salle sur demande !

- La blondeur de tes cheveux t'empêche de comprendre, la fouine ! Grinça Harry.

- Au contraire, souffla malicieusement le blond.

Puis il ajouta pour effacer l'apparent trouble que son murmure avait provoqué chez le survivant :

- Dumbledore m'utilise, je ne suis qu'un pantin. Pourquoi suis-je celui sur lequel repose le sort du monde sorcier ? Ils ont tous confiance en moi, mais moi, je n'ai pas confiance en moi ! Je vois, parfois, l'inquiétude dans leurs yeux...j'ai peur !

Il avait dit ces dernières phrases en jouant excessivement le pleurnichard.

- ça ne te rappelle rien, Potter ?

- C'est sûr que c'est autre chose que de s'occuper à faire le parfait petit mangemort !

Et là, le prince des serpentards sembla perdre son self-control. Il retourna la situation. Il agrippa Harry par le col, le plaqua contre le mur, vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans les alentours et lui dit la phrase qui changea tout :

- je ne voulais pas être mangemort, compris Potter ?

Deux yeux verts s'écarquillèrent d'incompréhension derrière des lunettes rondes et Draco lâcha Harry.

- C'est à cause de mon père.

Débuta alors une longue explication sur le pourquoi du comment Malfoy est devenu le plus jeune mangemort. En fait, notre cher Draco a rejoins les mangemorts parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui. Et si, par le plus grand des hasards, il refusait, sa famille, et notamment son père, en pâtirait...Déjà qu'il était en disgrâce depuis l'attaque du ministère lors de la 5ème année de nos héros...Et que Voldemort menaçait de prendre sa baguette...pauvre chou...

Il se trouve, donc, que le froid et hautain Draco Malfoy a un très grand sens de la famille. Et ça, personne ne le savait...Et ça a touché Potter. Certainement plus qu'on ne le pense parce que Mimi Geignarde les aurait entraperçu en train de faire des galipettes dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, il y a deux mois. D'ailleurs, c'est elle qui a divulgué la nouvelle, sans le vouloir...La pauvre, elle était sous le choc. Draco était avec SON Harry... Elle en a pleuré pendant deux jours et a même tenté de se noyer dans une chasse d'eau, d'après le moine gras qui rôdait dans les alentours à cette époque. Dérangé par ses sanglots, il dit, désormais, éviter cet étage. On le comprend et le soutient dans cette entreprise. Et donc, après avoir pleurniché, hurlé et provoqué une inondation de ce fameux étage, quelqu'un a interrogé Mimi et elle se serait confiée à cette personne. D'où le début de rumeur sur leur relation.

Sauf que pour l'image respective de nos deux amoureux, c'est à dire le survivant modèle et le parfait petit mangemort, il vaut mieux que cette relation, toute naturelle soit-elle, reste secrète. D'où la rumeur sur la pureté de Zabini. C'était un moyen de détourner l'attention. Et si elle a pu lui porter préjudice, la rumeur a eu deux mérites : Plus personne ne parle de cette relation clandestine (d'ailleur Draco et Harry jouent toujours aux pires ennemis en public. Quels comédiens ces deux là !) et les sang-purs qui devaient intégrer Blaise dans les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres hésitent, ce qui lui laisse un peu de répit avant d'avoir la marque. S'il a un peu de chance, Voldemort sera défait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour lui. Quant au confident de Mimi, je suppose qu'il (ou elle) a cru que c'était encore une des histoires que raconte la geignarde pour attirer l'attention sur elle.

Oh, et j'y pense ! Je n'ai aucune preuve mais je suppose que Draco fait part d'informations mangemortes à Harry ou directement à Dumbledore. S'il est devenu espion, alors il est surement supervisé de loin par l'autre espion, le froid Severus Snape ! Enfin...peut-être pas si froid que ça...

Héhé...vous verrez cela bien plus tard. J'ai d'autres choses à vous faire partager avant !

Bisous bisous Gossip Poudlard

* * *

><p><em>je suis d"accord, la fin n'est pas géniale...mais voilà. review? (et je suis toujours ouverte aux idées de potins)<em>


End file.
